Home, Love, Family
by xxx-angelin-xxx
Summary: When Aberforth makes accusations and Petunia regrets, Ginny understands and Hugo admires, because there's nothing more beautiful than the relationship between siblings.


**Home, Love, Family**

**.**

_When Aberforth makes accusations and Petunia regrets, Ginny understands and Hugo admires, because there's nothing more beautiful than the relationship between siblings._

**.**

Aberforth, Albus and Ariana Dumbledore

**No More Hopes**

So, he died. He went and got himself killed for whatever reason he found important. He was so dumb for such a smart person. He should have known there was no way to defeat the-one-who-must-not-be-named.

How many people, Albus, how many people have to die? Why couldn't you see it was all in vain?

I'm not crying for you. I'm crying for all the others; those who _still_ have faith in you, in your _vision_. I cry for that boy who would die, following your plans. I cry for Ariana, another victim of your mistakes.

And maybe, some of the tears are for me; for what your plans and mistakes did to my life. For making me the man I am, the loner, the man who doesn't have faith, who can't find any hope. At least, not anymore.

Now, that _you_ died, who will try to save us, my brother?

...

Lily and Petunia Evans

**Not Really; Not Anymore**

When she was a little girl, Lily used to follow me around the house, cry when I was leaving for school and wanting to play with my games.

She made me so angry! I was yelling at her, pushing her away every time I was bored of playing. When she refused to go, or when she fought back, I'd tell her how much I hated her.

I didn't mean it - I never did. Not even once, not even then in my anger; I knew it was wrong but I kept saying it, because when you are a kid, words have no meaning. I wanted her to follow me, I enjoyed the attention she was giving me; I loved playing mother to her.

Mother would tell me to calm down.

I never did.

She would tell me that my sister admired me.

_There came a day when she stopped._

She would tell me that my sister was the only person that I could always turn to, no matter what.

_No, not really._

Because from the day she met that boy she was introduced to a new world, a world better than mine. From the day she took that letter she had no reason to admire me. As we grew up, we grew further apart and I knew mother was wrong. She wouldn't be next to me. I was alone and it was my fault for letting her out, for pushing her away. Because my little sister was different, was better. Better than me.

And then, there came a day when I couldn't tell her how sorry I was, how much I had regretted; I couldn't turn to her anymore.

...

Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny Weasley

**Their Little Girl**

Every girl I know believes that growing up between 6 males minus your father must be hell. I really don't know why.

They insist that when this happens you are just one of the guys, they say you have to play boys' games; they inform you that no one really pays attention to you for who you are. They just feel overprotective, that's all. That's what they say at least.

I never understood what made them think that. Because I've grown up between 6 males, minus dad and it wasn't that bad. Actually it wasn't bad at all!

Sure, I'm not the girlish kind but neither was I a tomboy. And my brothers never really bothered me. On the contrary, they always took care of me. We were and we _are_ close, loved as a family.

I have no complains. I'd be ungrateful if I had. I wouldn't change my family or the way I grew up for nothing in this world.

...

Rose and Hugo Weasley

**The One I Love Most**

"Truth or Dare, Rosie?"

Lily's eyes glow as she asks the question. Her tone is challenging and she looks like she has something bad in her mind.

The Room of Requirement is full of students - Gryffindor and Slytherin compete in truth or dare, without the professors knowing, of course.

Rose thinks carefully before answering - my dear old sister is one of the few people in this room who isn't drunk: "Truth."

Lily grins. That will be so much fun!

"Who do you love most in this room?"

It looks like it's working, because Rose seems to panic, but just for a second. Now, she's actually smirking.

"Hugo."

Ha, I knew it… Wait… What?

She's unbelievable! Totally crazy, awfully crazy! On the one hand she tells me I'm incapable of doing anything right (this morning when I spilled juice on her skirt), she calls me dumb (when I got a 'T' in Trasfiguration) and corrects everything on me (my tie, my shirt etc). And on the other hand this!

I'm serious, something's wrong. How could she trick the potion?

No, she hasn't tricked the potion. Because she's telling stuff now and Rose wouldn't say about a word about that 'P' in potions of her own free will. I'm startled. I mean, what she's said before was lame and 'blah', but wasn't it sweet?

"Rose, can I ask you something?"

The game is now over and we are on our way to the common room. She rolls her eyes when I approach. Of course.

"What do you want, Hugo?"

Her tone makes me hesitate, but whatever! I can say I was joking or something later and she will believe me.

"Did you mean what you said to Lily? About… you know… me?"

And then she does the most surprising thing: she smiles and hugs me! How old does she think I am?

"Of course and I meant it, Hugo! You _are_ my little brother."

"Well, I'm not that little anymore…" I murmur but she doesn't seem to pay much attention. She just laughs, kisses me - _She kissed me?_ - and leaves.

Well, that was weird and unexpected. I've told you she's crazy, haven't I? But still, she's my big sister and I love and admire her. I'd do anything to protect her. But don't tell her I said that, okay?

* * *

**Written for The Siblings Challenge in HPFC.**

**Credit to Erie (Fiyero's Angel) for beta reading this:)**


End file.
